JP 06-151004 A discloses an ejector unit for ejecting a card, the ejector unit being provided with a cam bar pivotally mounted on a frame and an operation rod driving the cam bar. When a card inserted, the card itself determines the position of the cam bar and the operation rod by applying direct pressure thereto. Consequently, the inserted card prevents the cam bar and operation rod from rattling due to vibration. However, when there is no card inserted, the cam bar and the operation rod are subjected to vibrational movement. In particular, the cam bar is easily moved by the vibrations, which may cause rattling.
JP 2002-269513 A discloses a shutter mechanism for a card module, wherein an inserted card applies pressure against a shutter body. Similarly, when a card is inserted, the pressure of the card against the shutter mechanism prevents rattling of the shutter mechanism. However, when there is no card inserted, vibrations may cause the shutter mechanism to rattle.
In light of the above circumstances, there is a need for a card connector that does not rattle in the absence of an inserted card.